


Night Life

by trendyravioli



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Antonio has a lisp, Antonio has dimples, Bisexual Romano, Lovino has freckles, M/M, Pansexual Antonio, Violence, You can fight me on that too, fight me on this, idk where this might go, trafficking is a sensitive topic, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trendyravioli/pseuds/trendyravioli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino Vargas has been a cop for only two years. Boston is a busy city,busier in more ways than one. One night he meets Antonio,an individual obsessed with taking down a local trafficking ring. When Antonio's objective rings a little too close to home, Lovino reluctantly decides to help Antonio investigate. But Lovino will soon learn, that curiosity really did kill the cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm vey aware that trafficking is a very sensitive topic, therefore I'm going to try and handle it as well as I possibly can. I know this is a serious thing that actually happens. If I get anything wrong please don't feel afraid to leave a comment and correct me. Enjoy!

Lovino leaned back against the brick building, letting out a deep sigh. He brought the starch black coffee to his lips, reveling in it's overpowering, yet satisfactory taste. Why in the actual _fuck_ did he think it was a good idea to work the night shift? It was moments like these where he really took the time to thank God for the holy creation that was the coffee bean. Though he was humiliated that he'd succumbed to the ever living trash that was McDonalds coffee. But when you've been on patrol for the past five hours and the temptation of a nice, relaxing nap was becoming harder and harder to resist, compromise was necessary.

He took another sip of the so called "coffee" and looked into the night sky. The stars were splattered across the sky like rogue paint on a canvas. He lazily lolled his head to the side and started to stare at five to six moths all gathering under a street light. Despite the fact that he hated having to patrol past six, he'd always loved the way the city looked at night. The way the street lights lit up the sidewalk with their jazzy, orange hue. How few people were out at this hour always made feel so melancholy. He loved it though. It always gave him a chance to really think about his life and what he was doing with it. Sometimes these little self reflections left him with a sense of content, while other times it left him remorseful, and regretting nearly all of his life decisions. It was fifty fifty really. Moments like these always made him wanna become a smoker. I mean just imagine how cool he'd look slumped against the brick wall, the street light illuminating his lean form, with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Hell, just the though him looking that damn cool made him want to quit his job as cop and become some sort of gang banger right now. But then again ending up in prison with a hole in your throat did _not_ sound cool. So for now he'd have to settle with his current job.

He finished up the last of his second rate coffee before throwing it in a near by trash can. He looked looked down at his watch only see that it read 11:15. He usually started heading back to the station at 11:45 (but that was only when he worked the night shift, which was rarely ever) but would really hurt to to start heading back now? I mean for Christ sake it was a Monday. It was a slow night. I mean honestly, who the hell would try to commit a crime on a Monday? Just as he was starting to head back to his car, he heard a blood curdling scream coming from an alley way about two blocks away. He slowly slipped his hand off of the car handle before breaking out into a full sprint towards the alleyway. He dashed across the crosswalk, ignoring the angry honking being directed towards him. When he finally made it to the alleyway, he stood near the entrance to listen for any arguing, but heard nothing. He put his right hand on his pistol, ready to draw it, then walked into the alley.

He raised his badge into the air. "Boston Police Department!" he shouted. The only response he got was from a man laying on the ground, with a large, bleeding wound in his stomach. He rushed to his side. He took in a shaky breath. "Jesus fucking Christ!" The man only replied with a dry cough. "O-okay, I'm gonna get you some help j-just stay calm. Everything's gonna be alright." He grabbed his walkie talkie in a panicked fashion before shouting into it. "There's an injured citizen on 43rd with a stab wound about four inches deep! Get an ambulance immediately!" He put walkie back onto his utility belt and looked the man in the eye. He took a deep breath "I'm going to have to put pressure on your wound so you don't bleed out, okay?" The wounded man shook his head fervently. "P-please n-no don't! I-it already hurts so much!" He croaked. Lovino shook his head, a pained look on his face. "I'm sorry sir but I have to!" Before the man could respond Lovino forcefully pressed both of his hands down on he man's wound. A cry of agony ripped throughout the alley. Lovino looked down at his hands, focusing on the deep red blood seeping through his fingers. He felt his stomach become an avalanche before remembering that he had to keep his cool so the victim wouldn't panic. Speaking of victim, while he was too busy focussing on the blood he failed to notice that the injured man's eyes were staring to flutter closed. "Hey! Look at me!" He thumped the man on his head. "You are not going to die on me, got it! The ambulance will be here any second and I refuse to let you die right before they get here!" The man looked up at him, sweat beading on his forehead. "O-okay" he rasped. Lovino continued staring into eyes when loud blaring sirens rolled around the corner. When Lovino turned around, the paramedics were already rushing towards him and the unknown injured man. He was quickly lifted up onto a stretcher. Lovino walked out of the alleyway to watch them lift the stretcher into the truck. Just before the doors closed, he could've sworn he saw the man mouth a weak little "thank you". He solemnly watched the truck drove off, completely ignoring all the police cars and panicked onlookers. It wasn't until the truck was out of sight that he realized he hadn't asked the man what happened. What a fucking cop he was. Then again he was dying, so in the instance he could get away with not asking. It wasn't until he heard someone repeatedly calling out his name that he realized that hubs hands and shirt were completely drenched in deep, cherry red blood. He swallowed the bile trying to force it's way up.

"Lovino!!"

Lovino whipped his head around only to be faced with his partner/brother. Feliciano rushed towards him and wrapped him in his arms. "Lovino oh my God are you okay?! I'd been trying to get your attention for the past three minutes but you were just so out of it, maybe you were in shock or something-Oh!" He slowly pried himself off of Lovino, finally noticing that his hands were covered in blood. Feliciano winced "Oh God we gotta get you cleaned up. I was looking for you earlier when you said you went to take a coffee break, I didn't expect you to come back covered in blood! Ha ha....ha." After Feliciano's awful attempt to lighten the mood Lovino pulled his brother into another bone crushing hug (despite his fervent protest). Lovino sighed "I think I'm ready to go home." Feliciano gave him a soft and understanding smile. "C'mon lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino jammed the key in the ignition and started the car. It had been a little more than two weeks since the incident, and even now he was still a bit shook up. Feliciano tried to get him to open up about it, but he'd just shrugged him off. Ever since then he hadn't worked another night shift (and probably never would). The whole thing was just a bit...humiliating? He was a cop wasn't he? He was supposed to be in control when things like that happened. He was supposed to be okay. But he wasn't. God knows he wasn't. After more than two hole weeks, the sight of that man's deep, hellish red blood seeping through his fingers still plagued his dreams. The thought that the guy might've not made it because he didn't get there quick enough made his stomach clench. One of his co workers tried to update him on his condition but he just walked away. He didn't wanna know. What scared most was though was how blurry the memory was. He'd gone into a serious state of shock after the ambulance had pulled off. It was just a little blood, so why the hell was he so shook up?  
He shook his head and started heading back to the station. It was best if he just didn't think about it. But he couldn't help but think that had the man had the exact same look on his face that his mother had-no. He took in a labored breath. He was done patrolling, so he might as well just go home and get some rest. He wished his brother was there so he would at least have something else to do other than sleep his sorrows away, but he was too busy being on vacation with his gross ass boyfriend Ludwig. God he hated that guy. It was like he had a stick wedged so far up his ass you'd literally have to get a crane to yank it out. Feliciano had begged for him to take some time off work and come with. I mean actually got on his knees and groveled. But there was no way in fiery hell he'd spend an entire week watching him and that freak Feliciano called his boyfriend make out. No way. So here was. Miserable, alone,and depressed. But Feliciano was coming back in two days anyway, so he didn't have to hold out for much longer.  
He pulled into the parking lot of the police station and rushed out of the police car. God he couldn't wait to go home and take a nap. When he stormed through the doors to get his clothes and head home he felt a firm hand grip his shoulder. He snapped his head around. "What?" Lovino growled. The hand quickly removed itself from his shoulder only for it to belong to a blonde haired, blue eyed, glasses wearing asshole known as Alfred F. Jones. Oh God, he was literally the last person he'd wanted to see. He and Alfred had dated for about two months last year. It wasn't as if they had a terrible break up or anything. It's just the guy was so damn full of himself. I mean he could on for hours just talking about how damn great he was in high school. It especially didn't help that Lovino was painfully insecure at the time (he still was a bit insecure, but the therapy lessons he had started taking at the beginning of the year helped quite at bit). Alfred wasn't a bad guy, I mean for Christ's sake one of his hobbies was donating what he could to charity (despite how self centered he was). I guess you could say it just...didn't work out. Luckily though both decided to put their short lived romance in the past and just be friends. Despite them being damn near polar opposites, they got along as friends quite well.  
Alfred furrowed his eyebrows "You're always a bit grumpy but you usually give me the 'I will eat your soul' look only if you're really pissed. Are you alright?" Lovino let out a deep sigh. "Yeah Al I'm fine I'm just...I'm just a bit tired that's all." Alfred gave him a dumbfounded look before letting out a long 'ooohhh'. He put a comforting hand on Lovino's shoulder. "I guess you're still a bit shook up about the incident." Lovino looked down at the ground and grumbled something about being absolutely fine (despise that being absolute bullshit. Alfred let out a nervous huff and gave Lovino an unsure look. "Uh about that Vino, that's actually kinda what I wanted to talked to you about." Lovino arched an eyebrow. Alfred sheepishly rubbed the nape of his neck. "The Captain wanted me to tell you something. It's...it's about the guy you saved." Lovino was about to stomp away when Alfred grabbed his arm. "Look Vino I know you're a bit tender about still but it's really important and worth your time I swear!" Lovino furrowed his eyebrows and sighed "What the hell is it?" Alfred snatched his arm off of him and gave him a blinding smile. Jesus Christ he looked like a puppy during playtime. Alfred grabbed both of Lovino's wrist and moved his face right in front of his. "Okay so captain got a call from the guy you saved and he said that he wanted to meet you to thank you! He said you were like totally his hero, isn't that cool?!" Alfred gazed at him expectantly. Lovino gave him a sour, blank look "No." He pried his wrists out of Alfred's hands and started walking towards the locker room to gather his clothes. Much to his misfortune though, Alfred chased after him. "No? What do you mean no?! This is a once in a life time chance to meet someone's life you saved! Not everyone gets that chance! Come on Lovino, please? This guy really wanted to meet you. From what the Captain said he was a total sweetheart too. Do it for him, pleaaaaseee?" Lovino stopped in his tracks and gave him a look of utter contempt until he stomped the ground and let a long groan. "Fine! I'll visit the guy! But don't expect me to stay for longer than five minutes after he says thank you!" Alfred squealed and pulled Lovino into a concrete hug. "I knew you had a heart!" Lovino rolled his eyes and gave him a small smile. "Don't make me change my mind, now get off me you big freak!"  
That night Lovino had went to sleep more stressed than a horse that had thought it'd just seen a snake. He was actually shaking. I mean what the hell was he supposed to say to the guy. 'Your welcome I saved your life, k bye'? What if he was mad about how hard he'd pressed down on his wound? I mean he did have to do it to save his life, but considering how loud he had yelled out when he had it probably hurt like hell. While he was thinking about all these things he realized that he didn't really remember what he looked like. Most likely because when you're trying to save someone's life, (also because he went into shock afterwards) you don't really have time to pay attention to what they look like but still, the least he could do for the guy was remember his face.  
When Lovino woke up the next morning he didn't eat. He couldn't. Not when he was this damn nervous. What if he offended the guy? What if he hurt his feelings? What if the guy was disappointed with him? I mean this guy called him his hero. What would he say when he found out he was just some shy, insecure asshole. Lovino fiddled with the cross necklace in his pocket. It always helped ease his anxiety, even though he had medication for that. His psychiatrist told him that since he'd been improving so much he might be off 'em by next year, but he doubted it. He'd been on three different medications in the past five years, but every time he started to improve he'd have a huge episode and everything would go to shit. But now that he had started going to therapy it was helping a lot. He had been hesitant for years because I mean, who wants to sit in front of a complete stranger and talk about dumb, shitty emotions. But turns out actually talking about your dumb, shitty emotions instead of hiding them under a huge pile anger and frustration helped A LOT. Though he did have to work on his social and communication skills, which he was going to have to both of in just a few minutes, despite that he was hugely lacking both of those skills. He parked his car in front of a small, one level white house. Turns out the dude he saved lived in the suburbs. The house had multiple plant pots on the porch. It was when he saw his favorite flowers in said pots that he decided that this visit might not be so bad. They were carnations. Carnations always reminded him of his mother. She had an entire section in their garden dedicated simply to carnations. Whenever he saw them he couldn't help but give them a quick whiff. He got out of the car and speed walked towards the plants. He moved his face so close to the petals they were almost going up his nostrils, and gave a huge whiff. A small smile graced his lips. He kept sniffing the flowers, relishing the memories of his mother flooding through his mind. While he was too busy basically making out with the flowers, he failed to notice the front door swing open. 

"E-excuse me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably guessed who "the man" was. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (I hope you're still reading this at all)


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino looked to the right to see a young man on struggling to stand on his crutches. He stumbled backwards and clawed a hand over his heart. "J-Jesus Christ, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" He panted. The man looked at him confusedly, before an excited look took over his face. "Do you happen to be Officer Vargas?" He asked hopefully. Lovino cleared his throat and awkwardly shuffled a bit closer to the man holding open the door. "Uh, I-I am." The man gleefully grabbed Lovino's hand shook it with a mad vigor. A huge sun shine smile had spread across his face. While the man was shaking his hand and prattling on about how ecstatic he was to meet him, Lovino couldn't help but notice the guy was kind of...handsome. He had eyes as green as the rolling hills in the country side. His hair was a warm shade of brown, more like milk chocolate. His skin was a sun kissed tan, most likely because of all the gardening he did (he could tell because he had around eight different flowers on his porch, and his grass looked amazing). He had nice broad shoulders, but not so broad that he looked beefy. Oh God and he smelled like heaven. It was a light touch of cologne with an overbearing scent similar to...grass? Oh this guy was definitely a gardener (not as if that was attractive or anything). A bright red blush spread its way across his freckled face. God dammit, why did he have to be so cute? Lovino noticed a small, pink blush on the man's face.

"Do you want to come inside?"

Lovino blinked. "O-oh uhh, s-sure." The man grinned brightly, but then smacked himself on the forehead. "Oh God I'm an idiot, I forgot to tell you my name. My name's Antonio by the way! Come on in, come on in!" He ushered Lovino inside. When Lovino stepped inside he was introduced to Antonio's small but comfortable home. To the left was a small living space with a leather brown couch and an identical recliner. In front of the couch was a flat screen TV way too big for the little space that was given. Straight ahead was a small kitchen with orange tiles and floral printed cupboards. It was quite cozy actually. Despite the huge size difference, it reminded him quite a bit of his childhood home. Antonio hastily limped his way into the kitchen and beamed at Lovino. "Are you hungry? I made some eggs and bacon and haven't eaten myself yet. Maybe that'll give us some time to talk!" Lovino furrowed his eyebrows, thinking that whole thing sounded suspiciously planned, but decided to just drop it since he was pretty damn hungry from not eating that morning. "S-sure" he mumbled. Oh God. All he'd said to this man was 'sure' since he'd walked in the door. God dammit he had to think of something! He couldn't look like a total asshole! Lovino looked up from the ground "S-so you like to garden?" Antonio looked up from the plate he was preparing and smiled "Like it? I love it! I've always had a garden ever since I was child." He finished preparing the plates and handed one to Lovino. He tried limping over to the dinner table with his own plate in hand, but the crutches made it nearly impossible. Luckily Lovino gently took his plate for him before he could drop anything. After Antonio had to hassle himself into the chair without falling over, they were both eating silently a couple minutes later. That is until Lovino regretfully looked up from his food only to meet Antonio's eyes basically gazing into his soul. He choked on the eggs in his mouth and started coughing haughtily. Antonio gave him a worried look.

"Are you okay?" He asked

Lovino wiped his mouth with his sleeve "Y-yeah I-I'm fine." There was an awkward silence until Antonio spoke up.

"I'd like to thank you for you saving me-" 

"No. You don't have to do that, really. I was just doing my job, that's all" he interrupted. 

Antonio reached forward and gently placed his hand on Lovino's. "I know you were 'just doing your job' but... If you hadn't been there...well I'm pretty sure you know. I know you don't think what you did was worth my gratitude but I assure you it was. If you weren't there to keep me from falling into the hands of death I wouldn't be here now. Really, thank you so much for saving me." For around three whole minutes started at each other, marveling at the other's eyes. Lovino quickly moved his hand from beneath Antonio's. At first Antonio thought he'd made Lovino uncomfortable, but when he looked up he was fortunate enough to see Lovino wiping away stray tears. Lovino sniffled "I-I...t-thank you. No one's e-ever said anything like that to me before. Well I've never saved anyone's life other than yours though." Antonio chuckled "Saving someone's life is a pretty big thing." For the third time that day there was a silence, but for the first time that it was more of a comfortable silence, instead of awkward. During this silence Antonio took the time to really take in the Officer's appearance. The way his freckles we splattered across his cheeks like constellations. How his eyes seemed to be three different colors all at once. Hazel,green, chocolate brown, he just couldn't tell which. They all merged together to make a shimmering, soul opening golden color that was just breaking poor Toñio's heart. The way his tears beautifully spilled from his golden eyes didn't help either. Lovino finished wiping his tears and started to stare at Antonio's side. 

"H-how's your stomach?" He asked. 

Antonio shook himself out of his daze and laughed sheepishly "My stomach? Ah, it's fine! They fixed me up real good!" He lifted up his shirt to reveal multiple layers of bandaging. "Though I have to say, it's a bit tight" he complained. Lovino nodded, unsure if he was supposed to apologize for not being there before he got-you know-stabbed. But he knew there would be no point to apologizing, since that would be nearly impossible. Lovino looked to left of him, noticing the clock on the upper part of the wall. It was nearly 10:00 AM. Lovino hurriedly chowed down the rest of his food and started to stand "I-I think I've overstayed my welcome. I'll get going now." Before Lovino could make it out the door Antonio quickly grabbed both of his crutches and limped his way towards him. He grabbed Lovino's wrist, stopping him in his tracks. A light, pink blush spread its way across Antonio's face. 

"B-before you go, I was wondering if I could maybe have your number? You know since you saved my life and all I don't think one meal would be enough to repay you. M-maybe you come over again for lunch maybe? Or even dinner! What ever you'd like." Antonio stared at him hopefully, his heart pounding like a jack hammer. Lovino swallowed a mound of suppressed excitement and nodded his head happily. He opened and closed his mouth awkwardly for a couple of seconds before finally speaking "I-I'd like that. I'd like that a lot" Antonio's face broke out into a blinding smile "Great! L-let me get you some paper and pen!" Antonio limped into the house at olympic speed and came back out with a yellow notepad and a chewed up blue pen. He handed it to Lovino, his hands sweating. Lovino quickly scribbled down his number and handed it back to Antonio. He gave Antonio a small smile and stepped off the door ledge.

"W-well I guess I'll s-see you around" he said shyly. Antonio smiled and chuckled a bit "It was nice meeting you Officer Vargas!" He mused.

Lovino looked back at him, a soft look in his eyes "Lovino, call me Lovino."

"Lovino~" Antonio whispered to himself as he watched Lovino walk back to his car.

Lovino~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHHHH this chapter was so short (I'm sorry!). Idk, was this chapter good? I'm not sure if it was too cheesy or not. Leave a comment below!! Hope you're enjoying the story so far!!


	4. OMG IM SO SORRY

OH MY FUCK I HAVENT WRITTEN IN TEN DAYS

I'm so sorry everyone! It's just that schools recently started and they're already giving us mountains of homework. At first I thought about abandoning this story but then I realized how happy I was when I was writing it. I don't even know if people are keeping up with it or waiting for me to update ,but that's okay. Every single hit I get makes my soul light up in joy, so I'm totally okay with that! From now on I'll be updating every weekend and possibly (a very thin chance though)weekdays. For all of you who are a still waiting for me to update, I am eternally grateful! And to those who aren't but still read all three chapters, I'm eternally grateful to you too! It would mean the world to me if you were to leave a comment, just so I can know who's staying tuned. Thank you, I'll be updating soon!

(Also I'm thinking about switching to first person every once in a while, so watch out for that! Don't worry though, I'll tell you when I do so.)


End file.
